1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connecting assembly, and more particularly to a connecting assembly for connecting an electric cylinder and a control box of a medical bed.
2. Description of Prior Art
An electric cylinder or an actuator applied to an electric equipment such as a medical bed, a facial bed or a massaging chair not only improves the convenience of use, but also enhances the add-on value of the electric equipment, and applications of these electric equipments generally require a plurality of electric cylinders connected to an electric control box and an operation controller separately, and the operation controller is provided for controlling operations of each electric cylinder, such that a front section, a middle section and a rear section of the medical bed can be ascended or descended. To achieve an appropriate simplified effect and an integral aesthetic appearance, manufacturers usually combine the electric cylinder with the electric control box for installing each electric cylinder and the electric control box to the electric equipment.
A conventional connecting assembly for connecting an electric cylinder and a control box comprises an electric cylinder and an electric control box, wherein the electric cylinder comprises an actuator and a contractible pipe module connected to an end of the actuator, and a protrusion is formed on the electric control box and disposed at a position corresponding to a side of the actuator, and the actuator has an embedding slot disposed at a position corresponding to the protrusion. In an assembling process, the protrusion is embedded into the embedding slot, such that the electric control box is connected onto the electric cylinder, and then a screw is passed through the contractible pipe module and secured to the electric control box for assembling the connecting assembly for connecting an electric cylinder and a control box.
However, it is necessary to use a tool such as a screwdriver to secure the screws during the assembling process of the conventional connecting assembly for connecting an electric cylinder and a control box, and thus the conventional connecting assembly not only has the drawback of a slow assembling rate, but also requires a screwdriver or another tool to loosen the screws before opening the connecting assembly. Obviously, this arrangement makes the application of the connecting assembly inconvenient and the prior art requires improvements.